comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Jones
Samuel Nicholas Fury is the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., second only to his half-brother Nick Fury the current Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Like his brother, Sam is a distinguished former Soldier and CIA Agent. Early Life Samuel Nicholas Fury born Samuel Jackson grew up in New York City, New York with his mother, Elizabeth Jackson (née Montgomery), who was a factory worker and later a supplies buyer for a mental institution, his step-father Jack Fury, who was a former soldier in the U.S. Army, his step-brother Nick Fury and his half-sister Dawn. Samuel's biological father moved away from the family to Kansas City, Missouri, while he was an infant and later died from alcoholism. Sam had only met his father twice during his life. Vietnam War In 1967, although under age, Sam, Nick and their buddy Red were drafted into the United States Army to fight in the Vietnam War. The Fury brothers received nine weeks of basic training at Fort Dix without Red Hargrove, though, eventually the Fury's reunited with Hargrove. TET Offensive The Brothers and their buddy Red's first major battle was in January 1968 when they participated in one of the first battles during the TET Offensive. During the battle, Hargrove was killed during the attack, leaving the Fury's especially Nick with a lot of guilt over his friends death. As the Offensive continued, the Fury's pressed on and elected to join the U.S. Rangers, and was eventually recruited by Captain Sawyer who assigned Nick command of the First Attack Squad; aka the "Howling Commandos," a specially-trained band of soldiers who undertook some of the most dangerous missions of the war. Together with Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan as his second in command, Sam, Gabe Jones, Robert "Reb" Ralston, Dino Manelli, Eric Koenig, Izzy Cohen, Percival Pinkerton, and Jonathan Juniper were led by his brother Nick often fighting alongside such war heroes as the future Wolverine James Logan, Bucky Barnes and Captain America. The Commando's, also participated in The Mini Tet Offensive in May of that year, however, the battle came at a cost as Captain America had seemingly perished, but the war still raged on. Even after the TET Offensive was over, The Howling Commandos continued to carry out covert missions. On one particular mission, the Howlers joined Fury for a covert mission to destroy a MIG airbase, a mission that earned Sam a promotion to Captain and Nick a brevet field commission to Colonel. Mop Up Missions CIA SHIELD Avenger Intuitive Powers and Abilities Powers The Infinity Formula has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Fury has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Infinity Formula, his strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was greatly slowed down. *'Enhanced Strength': Sam's strength was enhanced to almost superhuman levels due to the Infinity Formula. *'Enhanced Durability': Sam's durability was enhanced due to the Infinity Formula and is superior to those of ordinary humans. *'Superhuman Healing': He is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *'Enhanced Speed': Sam can run at speeds of up to approximately 20 miles per hour, and had on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 40 mph) when under duress. *'Enhanced Agility': Sam's agility is superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. *'Retarded Aging': The Infinity Formula extended Sam's lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment SHIELD uniform, made from 9-ply Kevlar (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets)and beta-cloth, a fire-resistant material whose kindling temperature is 1,700 °F (930 °C). Numerous S.H.I.E.L.D. paraphernalia including a radio-link tie, and a bulletproof suit. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weapons Personalized needle pistol that had a 300-round magazine, a government issue .45 caliber automatic, a modified semi-automatic Walther PPK in 9 mm Parabellum, and the Ingram MAC-10 machine pistol in .45 caliber.Also, an array of SHIELD weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality Links *Samuel Fury/Gallery *Samuel Fury/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Black Hair Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:SHIELD members